Singstar
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: They all learned something important that day - whatever you do, do not piss off Kaoru! No pairings, just a random thing i came up with.  sorry about the crappy title and summary, just read


**I just realized I'm gonna be in the same year as Haruhi next year! (Well, the non-Japanese equivalent of a first year) :)**

**So basically I wrote this when I was bored and had just discovered this saying: **

'**I can multitask. I talk and piss you off at the same time.'(I also had please don't go stuck in my head :D )**

**No pairings, and I don't own Ouran or 'Please don't go' or the sing star game.  
**  
_**Italics**_** is used for the song lyrics, and possibly thoughts at one point.**

Kaoru sighed and started chewing the end of his pencil he was trying to use for his math homework as the music to 'Please don't go' by Mike Posner started playing out if the TV.  
_'Just run away,  
From these lies,  
Back to yesterday,  
Safe tonight'  
_He groaned as his brothers not so perfect vocals (Kaoru got all of the musical talent in his family, Hikaru couldn't sing to save his life - not that it stopped him trying) were projected to double the actual volume he was singing into the sing star microphone at.  
Great.  
_'I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok,  
I'm trying to keep you from my head but if not,'  
_Hikaru had decided that he would rather sing than do his homework and five songs (god help me!) later he was still going and was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
_'We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked,  
Yeah you got me begging, begging'  
_'Hikaru, I'm doing my homework shush' Kaoru called to his brother.  
'But I don' wanna shhhhuuuusssshhhh'  
Hikaru belted out into the microphone changing the song words to what he wanted. Kaoru sat through another few minutes of Hikaru's singing (if you could even call it that...) and felt himself getting seriously pissed. He may be known as the calmer more patient twin but there was only so much his eardrums could take.  
'Hika, come and do your homework!' He called.  
_'Baby please don't runaway,  
From my bed and start another day,  
Stay instead'  
_Hikaru sang ignoring his poor little brothers cries.  
'Hika' kaoru halfheartedly tried to stop his brother, but knew his attempts were useless.  
_'I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not,  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked,'_  
'Hikaru'  
_'Yeah you got me begging, begging,'_  
'He's got _me_ begging' Kaoru thought.  
'Hikaru'  
_'baby please don't go'_  
'Hikaru hitachiin'  
_'if I wake up tomorrow will you still be there'_  
Kaoru, finally fed up with Hikaru, went and pulled out the plug to the TV.  
'Hey! What was that for?' Hikaru said looking grumpily at his brother.  
'Homework Hikaru' Kaoru said and went and sat down.  
Hikaru sighed and followed his little brother to their shared workspace. He picked up a pencil and started chewing the end absentmindedly.  
'Hey Kao' Hikaru said.  
'Yeah?' His brother replied.  
'Nothing'  
Kaoru sighed. Hikaru twirled his pencil in his hand for a while before he started to talk again.  
'Kao, do we have to do maths?'  
'Yes Hika we do'  
Hikaru sighed and chewed the end of his pencil again.  
'Kao?'  
'Yes Hikaru?'  
'Watcha doin?'  
Kaoru sighed and an annoyed sign popped up near his head.  
'I'm doing my homework Hikaru, just like you should be'  
'Probably' Hikaru pushed his chair back and kicked his legs up onto the desk.  
'Hikaru, seriously go lounge around somewhere else'  
'but Kao I'm practicing my multitasking skills'  
'and what would those be Hikaru?' Kaoru was getting more and more irritated by the second.  
'I can talk and irritate you at the same time!' Hikaru grinned and started laughing.  
Kaoru stood up, a lethal purple aura radiating from him.  
'u-um, Kao-chan?' Hikaru said nervously his grin fading.  
'What?' Kaoru said sharply.  
'uh, s-sorry?'

_**-LATER-**_

'Hiiiii!' Honey-sempai called as the host club came into Hikaru and Kaoru's bedroom.  
'Hey guys!' Kaoru said as turned off the singstar. He had long finished his homework and decided to give it a go, just to see why Hikaru was so addicted to it. He had come to the conclusion that its better with two people, but his brother was still in trouble so he couldn't play with him.  
'Where's Hikaru?' Haruhi asked looking around for any signs of the other redheaded male.  
'Oh, he's...' Kaoru started until they heard a rattling coming from the closet.

'Kao!' A voice said.  
'I should probably let him go now' Kaoru said tipping his head to the side and looking thoughtful.  
The other host members exchanged a look.  
'Kao-chan is... Hika-chan in the closet?' Honey-sempai asked tipping his head to the side slightly.  
'yep' kaoru laughed.  
'He's still in the closet'  
The other hosts laughed nervously (except mori (who stayed stoic) and kyouya (who smirked))  
'That wasn't funny! Now, Guysssss! Get me outta here' Hikaru yelled, his voice muffled slightly by the wood.  
'Kaoru, why is Hikaru in the closet?' Tamaki asked cautiously.  
'Oh he wouldn't stop singing and made me mad, so I locked him in the closet' kaoru said matter-of-factly as he unlocked the door, revealing Hikaru handcuffed to the back of the closet.  
The host club members just looked at each other and backed out of the room.

They all learned something important that day - whatever you do, do not piss off Kaoru!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Do I really need to ask you to review if you liked it?**


End file.
